


Haunted House Spirits

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noodle Dragons, They're like mid 20s lets say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Best friends Hanzo and Jesse get challenged by Genji to spend a night in a haunted house.Two dragon spirits haunt the house and take a liking to the man with the dragon tattoo.An unforeseen “accident” leads the dragons to trying to get Hanzo and Jesse together at last.They may need some help.Denki: LightningHibana: Flash





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a long time ago with the intention of it being like maybe 2000 words?  
> Ha. Ha.   
> I'm happy with it though!

"This's bout to be the easiest hundred bucks we win." Jesse flashed Hanzo a wink and a thumbs up, earning an eye roll as they walked up the path to the spooky house. 

Old withered trees surrounded by dried up leaves? Check.

Broken up walk way, cracked and missing in chunks? Check.

Waning moon looming overhead, setting the ominous atmosphere perfectly? Check.

"Most would not consider spending a night in a haunted house as easy. Most would have turned down such a dare." Hanzo laughed as Jesse simply shrugged. 

"You coulda too, ya know? Didn' mean to get ya dragged into the bet."

"It is fine. It will be worth it to see Genji pay us in the morning."

They had been out celebrating an early Halloween party, as most of their friends would be unavailable the holiday itself. Somehow they got on the topic of haunted houses, Genji challenging Jesse to spend a night in one of them.

Jesse had easily accepted. Hanzo had offered to join, to help validate Jesse did the dare. It certainly had nothing to do with his massive crush on the man.

Genji had chuckled as Hanzo volunteered, wishing both of them a good night followed by a wink while air quoting "good night". 

Jesse had seemed none the wiser to Genji's shit eating grin, leaving the party with Hanzo right away. A quick trip to Jesse's house for some supplies going into an old book bag. 

The old house was on the outskirts of town, rumor had it some rich occult worshipping weirdo had lived there forever and a half ago. The stories on the houses origins were vague and varied, all anyone in town agreed on was that the house was to be avoided at all costs.

"This should be fun, ain't spent a night in a place like this before." Jesse laughed as he parked his car in what remained of the driveway. 

*

Denki lifted their head at hearing the old front door creak open. They blinked slowly, unfurling from the rafter they had been napping in. 

_Some human is trespassing again. Hibana!_

Hibana peered over the rail, having been slinking along the ground to pass the time. Since their master had passed away they had been stuck in this awful house.

He had come down upon hearing the car outside.

Denki did not like visitors. Hibana saw them as a way to pass the time. 

_We have company Denki!_ Hibana wagged their tail, to Denki's annoyance. 

_You say that everytime Hibana. And everytime when you cannot be seen you are disappointed._

Hibana flicked their tongue out in annoyance, nudging Denki from their perch.

_Come Denki. Let us see them!_

Before Denki could respond, Hibana rushed down the stairs in glee. Denki slowly followed after, Hibana's enthusiasm a little contagious. 

*

Jesse shivered as the old door slammed shut, "damn, ya feel that sudden chill Hanzo?"

Hanzo nodded, shivering as well as he dug his hands into his pockets, "indeed. Perhaps we did not bring enough to keep warm."

Adjusting his bag, Jesse stepped further into the house, looking around as he dug a flashlight out, "might as well explore a bit yeah?"

"It cannot hurt. Hand me a flashlight, in case we get separated." Jesse handed him one and the two started upstairs.

_Two... time..._

_In...deed.._

Hanzo froze halfway up the stairs, head spinning around as he heard two gentle whispers.

"Hanzo? You ok?"Jesse peered at him with concern, keeping his light on Hanzo as the color drained from his face.

"Did, did you hear that?" Hanzo quickly joined Jesse at the top of the stairs, spinning his flashlight around in hopes of seeing something.

Jesse laughed nervously, patting Hanzo's shoulder to try and calm him down, "come on now Han. We just got here. Bit early to try an' spook me isn't it?"

Hanzo shuddered again, taking a deep breath and giving Jesse a fake smile, "my apologies. It seems my timing still needs work." The fear in the pit of his stomach dissipated a bit. Perhaps he was just psyching himself out. 

The two men laughed, wandering down the hall. Hanzo stayed close to Jesse, unable to shake the feeling he was being watched.

*

_Denki! He heard us! He really heard us!_

Hibana jumped up and down, watching Hanzo and Jesse enter one of the guest bedrooms. Hibana chuckled as Hanzo quickly checked over his shoulder once more.

_Relax Hibana. It could have been a fluke._

_You're no fun Denki. Come! Let us follow them!_  
*

Jesse gave a low whistle as they entered the guest room, the massive, albeit dusty and rusty, chandelier rather impressive. Even the bed seemed in rather good condition, immaculately made and the comforter on top a rich combination of blues and gold.

"Man, wonder what kinda fellow used ta live here!" Jesse spun around the room, enjoying the echo.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "it is a shame so little is known on the history of this house. It seems, almost well kept." Hanzo suppressed another shiver, feeling a breeze

by his ankles. Looking down, his eyes widened at the faintest blue lights going by him.

_Denki...wonder why..._

_..Hibana.. silence.._

"Hanzo?" Jesse rushed over to Hanzo who looked ready to collapse, having gone deathly pale once again.

He put his arms around Hanzo just in time, pulling Hanzo from his reverie and he practically collapsed against Jesse. 

"Easy partner, I got ya," Jesse slowly led Hanzo to the bed, setting him down and pressing his palm to Hanzo's forehead.

Hanzo groaned, his head pounding as the voices faded once more. 

"Jesus Han, yer burnin' up. Are ya with me?" Taking Hanzo's hand, Jesse squeezed it gently, relieved when Hanzo squeezed back.

"I am- I am, alright." Without realizing it, Hanzo slumped against Jesse's hand, chasing the coolness of it. 

"Shit, the bed looks pretty clean. Lay down ok? I'm gonna go call Genji ya hear?" 

He didn't want to leave Hanzo alone but he was sure the house wouldn't have any reception. They were alone and perfectly safe. 

"Be, be quick ok?" Hanzo blinked blearily as Jesse laid him down, reluctantly letting go of his hand. 

"Won't be but a minute darlin'." 

Jesse rushed out of the room to the stairs, hand trembling a bit as he held his flashlight. He made his way down the stairs as fast as he could, getting to the front door and trying to open it.

The door refused to budge. Fear and panic immediately set Jesse's blood on ice. He tucked the flashlight into his armpit and used both hands to pull as hard as he could.

_Denki what do we do. He is hurting._

Hibana whined, sitting at the edge of the bed and watching Hanzo with panic in their eyes.

Denki watched as well, curious why the human was reacting so.

_Human. Can you hear us?_

Hanzo weakly opened his eyes, head tilting and barely able to make out two blue dragon shaped shadows. 

"Ye-yes. What- are you?"

Hibana approached slowly, _we have been in this house a long time._

Hanzo chuckled dryly, lifting his left arm and tugging at the sleeve, "my, family. Tells stories. Of, dragons." He'd assumed the stories to be wild tales to exaggerate his family's power and history. 

Denki and Hibana watch in awe as they can see the tail end of Hanzo's massive tattoo. 

Hibana rumbled happily, _relax human. Our energy must be overwhelming you._

Denki hovered over Hanzo, lowering their snout to his forehead, _apologies human. We shall expel some of our excess energy._

_"_ Hanzo. My name is, Hanzo Shimada."

A sudden flash of light has the dragons vanish as Jesse stumbles back into the room, eyes wide and full of fear.

"I can't open the damn front door. You ok?"

Hanzo sat up a bit shakily, exhaling slowly but feeling better already, "I am fine Jesse."

Jesse's smile is strained but both men scream as there is a sudden thunk from somewhere, the mansion lighting up as the power somehow restored.

Both men blinked slowly, Hanzo catching sight of the dragons standing by the doorway and grinning at him. 

_Shimada. A name we have not heard in some time._  Denki bowed his head before vanishing down the hall in a gust, followed by Hibana.

"Hanzo I'm startin' to think this place might actually be haunted." Digging through his pocket, Jesse pulled his phone out before cursing, "course no damn signal.

Shit. Ok uh, we're locked in with god knows what kinda spirits." 

Stumbling to the bed, Jesse collapsed beside Hanzo and dropped his face into his hands with a drawn out groan.

Hesitantly, Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse's back, hoping to comfort him, "at least the spirits were kind enough to turn the power on."

Jesse just groaned again, "sorry Hanzo. Didn't expect things to go ta hell so quickly."

"I did not put any stock in the stories of this place either. Come, we may as well explore the rest of the house yes?"

Hanzo stood, offering his hand to Jesse. Jesse took it, standing with a grunt. 

Hanzo peered out of the room, taking in the aesthetic of the house. For being supposedly inhabited by some occult freak in the past, it was tastefully decorated.

The floor covered in a deep blue rug, various paintings of the night sky hanging on the walls. He tried not to freak out at seeing the two dragon spirits floating above him.

"Everythin' look all clear there Han?" Jesse peeked his head out as well, nervously looking around, "god let some weirdo not be here lookin' to kill us."

Denki made an annoyed growl, _as if any human has properly inhabited this house recently._

Hibana chuckled, floating down the hall to another door, _this way Hanzo! Check this room next!_

_What the hell. The spirits seem nice enough._

"Let's check out down there Jesse, the door seems heavily decorated." Hanzo allowed Jesse to take his hand, the two standing close as they walked further down the hall.

"Sorry bout bein' so close but I'm gonna be honest with ya Han, I'm utterly terrified right now." Hanzo felt his heart rate pick up a bit, praying his hand wouldn't get sweaty too fast.

Hanzo opened his mouth to respond but paused at hearing a reptilian giggle. He couldn't see them but they certainly weren't quiet.

_Humans are so cute. How can you not like them Denki?_

_Shush Hibana._

Gritting his teeth, Hanzo pushed open the next door, "it is fine Jesse. Come, let us check this room out-“

Both men gaped as they entered what appeared to be a library. Hundreds of books filled the shelves, covering every bit of available wall. Several plush couches scattered about the room, draped with intricate blankets.

Denki and Hibana floated on one of the shelves, looking rather proud.

_See how nice this room looks? Master loved this room best so we make sure to take care of it._ Hibana's tail wagged excitedly, almost like a dog than a mystical blue dragon spirit.

_Do be careful human. Damage anything and there will be hell to pay._  Denki growled, baring his teeth.

"Think this is where I wanna stay tonight, dunno if I wanna check out the rest of the house." Jesse held tight onto Hanzo as they went further into the room, both men peering at some of the book titles.

Hanzo squinted at the shelf they chose to look at first, "are these... classic romance novels?"

Jesse snorted, picking one of the volumes up gently, "seein' as this is a Jane Austen collection, I'm thinkin' so." 

Hibana nearly squeaked in protest, _master liked to relax after a long day!_

Hanzo snorted loudly, Jesse raising an eyebrow at his friend, "doin' ok there Han?"

"I am fine. Merely curious as to the kind of occult worshipper who was an avid classics reader." 

Shrugging, Jesse gently replaced the book, "ain't that a million dollar question. Here, lets check this side out!" 

The dragons are becoming clearer the longer Hanzo glimpses at them. He can finally make out the details on the scales and the intricacies of their horns.   
Before he can overthink things, Jesse's hand finds his again and Hanzo happily lets himself get dragged along.

_How cute! Denki do you see?_

Denki sighed, drifting down and draping himself over a couch, _yes Hibana. Very cute._  Denki narrowed their eyes, watching Hanzo and Jesse continue to explore the

library. _Where have we heard the name Shimada, Hibana. I cannot recall._

Hibana joined its twin, tapping one claw thoughtfully, _I don't remember either._

"Holy hell Hanzo, look at this!" In the corner of a room is a large wooden podium, atop it a large and ancient looking book. 

The book is wide open, it looks timeless and radiates some kind of energy that shocks Jesse the first time he tried to touch it. Yelping in surprise, Jesse stepped back, blowing on his stinging fingers, "damn what the hell. That smarted." 

Hanzo tried touching it next, feeling his tattoo grow warmer. Distantly he can hear the dragons try and stop him, even Jesse notices Hanzo's change in demeanor and tries to stop him.

Hanzo's finger just barely touches the book when there is a sudden howl and screech of wind, Hanzo screaming and the dragons crying out in surprise.

Jesse's scream is the last thing Hanzo can make out before everything goes dark.


	2. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds he has some company willing to help out his love life.

"What the hell happened Jesse??" Genji huffed as Jesse tried calming himself down. Genji glanced at Hanzo sprawled out in the back seat of his car, Jesse slumped over in the passenger seat.

"I'm tellin' ya Genji I don't know. He touched the book, all hell broke loose and then he passed out." 

Jesse had managed to get Hanzo out of the house once the chaos died down, immediately calling Genji for help. His hands were shaking so bad he'd barely been able to unlock his phone. No way he could drive like this.

Aside from his hair being a bit frizzled, Hanzo looked like he could have simply been taking a nap. Even breathing, relaxed features. Burning hot tattoo. 

Luckily it's late enough the ride to the hospital doesn't drag on too long. Hanzo is placed in a room and Jesse and Genji hover as the doctors start doing some tests. 

Soon there is little left to do but wait, Genji driving Jesse home.

"I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I am the one who dared you both." Genji walked Jesse back to his room, Jesse nearly dead on his feet and following Genji's lead.

"'M sorry couldn' do anything ta stop it. Come get me before ya go back to the hospital ok?"

"Of course. Try and sleep Jesse. Hanzo will be fine."

*

**_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_ **

_Denki please-_

_We have been bound to him Hibana! This is not good!_

Hanzo's eyes fluttered open, groaning at the voices pounding in his head. He jolted up in the bed as last night came back to him. Oh no. The dragons. The book.

_Good morning master!_  Hibana and Denki appeared as thin wisps, Hibana wrapping around Hanzo's shoulder.

Denki hissed, _he is not our master!_

"What the-?" Hanzo glanced at his left arm, tattoo glowing and seeing the tail ends of the dragons emanating from his wrist.

"Oh god."

_Breathe easy master. Ignore Denki for now. You must remain calm._  Hibana nuzzled under his chin, Hanzo sighing and steadying his breathing.

"You two have, done this before then?" Hanzo spoke softly, unsure of how he would possibly explain things if anyone saw the dragons.

Denki nodded and huffed angrily, _it has been some time. Our master died over 50 years ago._

A gentle knock on the door has the dragons fade, Genji and Jesse stepping in and eyeing Hanzo.

"You are awake brother!" Genji approached and gently drew Hanzo into a hug, "how are you feeling?"

Swallowing, Hanzo lifted one hand to partially return the hug, “I have felt better. What happened?”

Jesse frowned, “kinda hoped you might be able to tell us. You touched that book and it looked like lightnin’ struck ya.”

Hanzo blinked as Genji pulled away, pouting at his brothers confused look, “so you not remember?”

“I do it’s just, I cannot recall what happened after. I don’t know what happened.” He avoided their curious looks, hearing some distinct and reputation giggling in his mind.

_Tell me they cannot hear everything._

_You are a bad liar Master._  Hibana sniggered again.

Denki snapped, _stop saying that Hibana! There must be a way to undo this!_

Hanzo’s head jerked up as Genji spoke, “you should be cleared for release this afternoon. Are you sure you’re well brother?”

Hanzo nodded, “I am fine Genji. Are you all right Jesse?”

Jesse chewed on the inside of his cheek, barely nodding, “‘m find Han. ‘Scuse me, I gotta go.”

Jesse left the room quickly and Genji sighed before following after him.

_Is he all right? Why did he flee Genki?_

_He bears guilt. He is close with our temporary host._

Hibana gasped, _t_ _hey are together then? Master how sweet!_

Hanzo felt his face redden alarmingly fast, “we are not!”

A boo rattled his head, _your heart was beating fast at the sight of him._

Hanzo grit his teeth, muttering, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_Host, we are ingrained upon your soul. Hibana was right, you are a bad liar._

_*_

“Jesse! Come on, what is your problem?” Genji trailed after him through the hallway, Jesse stoutly ignoring him.

“I got shit to do Genji.”

Genji tsked, “don’t bullshit me Jesse. I know you’re head over heels for him but-“

Jesse spun around, quickly grabbing Genji’s shirt collar, “lay off Genji.”

Genji had figured out some time ago that the two were crushing on each other. Neither were that subtle. How they hadn’t picked up on it astounded all.

“You couldn’t have known the house was actually haunted. Hanzo is fine. Relax.” He gently removed Jesse’s hand, watching Jesse slump against a wall and rubbed at his arm.

“Sorry bout that. Just, I was so damn scared Genji.”

Genji leaned next to him, “I’m sorry. I’ll bring you the money tomorrow. You earned it.”

*

Hanzo was never more grateful for having his own apartment. Genji had tried insisting on staying the night.

“I will call you as soon as I wake up tomorrow ok?”

Genji had taken that as good enough.

Making sure the door was locked, Hanzo went to his bedroom and stripped his shirt off, running a tentative hand down his tattoo.

“You two can come out. We have much to discuss.”

He watched in a sort of morbid fascination as his tattoo started glowing brighter and brighter, two whisps shooting out of it and settling at the foot of the bed.

Seeing them like this, Hanzo was surprised how different the two looked. Hibana’s horns were longer, Denki’s shorter but curved more.

_This is exciting master! We have been in that house so long!_

Hibana happily rolled around the bed, Denki sighing in defeat.

_Host you should know the page you touched was for a ritual to use our power to grant a wish._

Hanzo laid one hand down for Hibana to sprawl over, tilting his head in confusion, “what does that mean?”

Hibana flailed it’s paws, _good catch Denki! Master it means we will leave you upon the completion of our goal!_

“And, what might that be?”

Hanzo’s stomach sank, he didn’t like where this was going.

Pawing at the bed, Denki flicked its tongue in annoyance, _that is for us to decide. Whatever desire burns brightest in your heart._

Hanzo’s face went deathly pale, “oh please no.” 

Hibana squealed in delight, _do not fear master! We have experience as match makers!_


	3. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki and Hibana are determined little noodles. Hanzo is stubborn.

“Is Hanzo all right? Seems he’s been avoidin’ me.” Jesse frowned, watching Hanzo scramble away. It had been a week since the whole haunted house thing.

Genji assured him his brother was in perfect health.

He’d been out shopping with Fareeha when he’d managed to catch sight of Hanzo. It looked like he was arguing with himself over, cologne?

A simple hi had startled Hanzo, stammering an excuse before rushing off.

Fareeha put one hand on his shoulder, “that is odd. Usually he gets this giddy look when he sees you.”

Jesse sputtered in embarrassment, “what?”

Fareeha grinned, swinging her arm around his neck and drawing him down to run a hand through his hair, “don’t act like you don’t see it! The look of a lovesick puppy!”

Jesse’s cheeks only reddened further Ashe struggled in her grip, “knock it off! Come on, let’s get this finished.”

Denki groaned as Hanzo stopped a few aisles down to catch his breath, _Host how do you expect to free us if you continue this foolishness._

_Denki do not be mean! Master is simply shy!_

Hanzo tried thinking an angrily as I could, “you are not helping. You are as bad as Genji.”

_We will need to return to that aisle. You must smell your best after all!_

_Do cooperate host. Few are so reluctant to pursue romantic interests._

“Hanzo? You ok?” Jesse shuffled on his feet, watching Hanzo’s head jerk up in a panic. Fareeha had shoved him, hissing at him to man up.

“J-Jesse, I, I am, fine.” He grit the words out, avoiding Jesse’s gaze as the dragons cheered him on.

“You don’t look it. Lookin’ kinda feverish. You been sleepin’ all right?” Jesse distantly heard Fareeha smack her forehead.

“I promise you I am, all right. Excuse me.” Hanzo brushed past him, Jesse teaching out and catching his arm.

“Hanzo please. What’s wrong. You’ve been avoidin’ me since-“ Jesse’s face fell and Hanzo’s heart ached. 

“I am fine, simply busy.” Jerking his arm free, Hanzo strode out of the building, ignoring the pain in his chest and the upset voices in his head.

*

_Why do you deny yourself this._  Denki lazed across the tv, watching Hanzo with his feet tucked on the couch and sake in hand.

Some cooking show was playing, Hanzo wasn’t paying attention.

“Shut up.”

Hibana whined, spinning in a circle and getting comfortable on a pillow at the end of the couch, _master. We wish to see you happy._

Somehow Hanzo knew the dragon was sincere in its plea.

Drinking more, Hanzo grumbled, “there can be no way Jesse would reciprocate my affections.”

Denki’s nose twitched, _aren’t humans supposed to be less loquacious when drunk?_

Scoffing, Hanzo raised his bottle and shook it, “what would you know of human emotions?”

Hibana looked toward Denki, eyes wide and pleading. Understanding, Denki slid down from his perch and faded away, Hibana propping themself on Hanzo’s leg.

_*We have been around a long time master. Our previous master had difficulties in love too.*_

That caught Hanzo’s attention, he readjusted until he was laying on the couch, Hibana on his chest.

“Tell me more, please?”

Hibana grinned, fangs glistening in the TVs light, *our old master was a wise man. He was a scholar, always seeking new knowledge.*

Closing his eyes, Hanzo hummed in acknowledgement, _t_ _here was a woman he loved. She loved him as well but he devoted so much time to his studies that she married another man._

_Master was heart broken, tearing himself away long enough to notice and old invitation crumpled in his mailbox,_  Hibana trailed off, Hanzo’s breath evening out.

Shaking their head of upsetting memories, Hibana sprawled across Hanzo’s chest, hoping Denki’s mission was successful.

*

Genji sang to himself in the shower, wanting to be fresh for his date with Zenyatta tonight. He adored the foreign exchange monk. This would be the first time the monk would visit his place.

He wasn’t expecting sex but it didn’t hurt to be prepared. They’d been dating a little over a month now.

_You are the other Shimada then?_

The sudden voice cause Genji to scream loudly, knocking over several bottles as he scrambled to pull the curtain back.

“Who the hell was that?” 

_A thousand pardons. Your bathroom echoes more than I expected._

Swiveling his head, Genji looked down at noticing a pale blue light.

“What the fuck.” Standing by his tub was a dragon. A literal spirit dragon.

_Might I borrow your time?_

“I’m not dreaming am I?”

Denki shook their head, _I will wait for you to finish._  Denki slipped under the door, Genji cursing to himself as he finished showering.

Denki sat tall on his coffee table, mane blowing under the blast of the AC.

“Um. Hi. You said other Shimada. So... are you Hanzo’s?” His brother had the tattoo sure but this was something else.

_It is a long story. We used to guard the house he visited last week._

Genji’s eyes widened, “holy shit you mean when he touched that book?”

Denki nodded, _my brother and I are trying to grant his wish. He is difficult though. We require assistance._


	4. Matchmaking 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a move!

Somehow Genji hadn’t expected Zenyatta to be so utterly taken with Denki. The monk had arrived for their date early, fascinated with Denki’s appearance.

It was odd (funny) enough that the dragons were trying to hook Hanzo and Jesse up so they could return to their home.

“How amazing, to think such corporeal beings could truly have such a noble purpose!”

Denki huffed, almost embarrassed, _you posses some sort of energy. Are you a religious man?_

Zenyatta nodded, “indeed. How can we help you my friend?”

_My host is quite reluctant to do anything. He has taken to avoiding the object of his affection._

Genji sighed, placing his face into one hand, “that’s Hanzo all right. Dammit.”

Zenyatta hummed in thought, “I might have an idea.”

*

Jesse blinked slowly, staring at his ceiling and wondering what year it was. After shopping with Fareeha he’d come straight home and cracked open a beer or five.

The knock at his door returned and he groaned, hoping he was imagining it.

“Jesse? Are you all right!”

_Hanzo?_

Jesse scrambled from bed, finding Hanzo standing there and slightly out of breath. His hair was disheveled and if Jesse didn’t know better he looked like he might’ve been drinking the night before too.

“Han? Christ where’s the fire?”

Hanzo frowned, “Genji told me you were ill. I, I brought some soup.” He lifted a plastic bag, revealing a few cans.

“What? Don’t know what Genji’s talkin’ about. Shit, come on in. I’ll make some coffee.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to decline but instead said, “please. I have a terrible headache.”

Jesse laughed, ushering Hanzo in. Hanzo collapsed on the couch as Jesse went to the kitchen, "you doin' all right there Han?"

Hanzo groaned, "I will have to kill my brother."

Somehow he should have known. The dragons had been restless early in the morning, peering at his phone as if expecting something.

Damn them. Did they somehow get Genji involved or was this his usual brand of meddling?

"Here," a steaming mug startled Hanzo but he graciously accepted it, scooting over as Jesse sat beside him. There was an awkward bit of silence as Hanzo nearly scalded himself on the coffee to try and keep the conversation at bay.

Jesse was never a patient man though.

"Listen Hanzo. I dunno know what I did to upset ya but please tell me. Can't take ya runnin' away at the sight of me."

Jesse's head lowered as he swished his mug around, Hanzo staring at him in confusion.

Denki and Hibana remained silent, despite Hibana's desire to guide the conversation. 

"It has not been my intention to upset you-" Hanzo gripped the mug tighter, forcing himself to continue, "it was rude of me to flee like I did. Forgive me?"

Running a hand through his hair, Jesse lifted his head to meet Hanzo's, "I will but ya gotta talk to me Hanzo. What's been eatin' away at ya?"

_Master kiss him._  

Hibana couldn't take it, he could sense Hanzo trying to find an opportunity to run again. The two were so close. Subtly appearing on Hanzo's shoulder, Hibana just gave him a simple nudge, startling Hanzo enough to lean forward.

Their lips connected briefly, Hanzo pulling back in a frightened panic. He barely managed to put his mug down and jump up from the couch before a warm hand grabbed his wrist and drug him back.

Jesse kissed him again, this time letting the kiss linger as Hanzo's eyes shut and he could't resist reciprocating.

"Shit Hanzo. God, wanted ta do that for so long." Jesse punctuated each few words with another brief kiss, Hanzo grinning widely and cheeks flushing.

"I feel the same. I feared you would not feel the same though," Hanzo frowned briefly before Jesse locked their hands and grinned widely.

"Woulda hated to ruin a perfectly good friendship."

Both men couldn't stop smiling, Hibana fading away and Denki nodding their head in approval.

*

Genji stopped by with Zenyatta about an hour later, Hanzo flushing as Genji high-fived Jesse. 

"I was afraid you two would never get together!" He hugged Hanzo, clapping him on the back as Zenyatta stood nearby holding a wine bottle.

Jesse happily took the wine bottle, admiring that is was a nice brand, "mind me askin' how long you've been holdin' onto this Genji?"

Shrugging, Genji stuck his tongue out as Hanzo ducked out of his grasp, "three months?"

Gaping, Hanzo glared at him, "Genji-"

Zenyatta clapped his hands, "I do think a celebratory drink is in order! Genji can you assist me?"

Grabbing the bottle, Genji and Zenyatta disappeared into the kitchen.

_Master, may we come out?_

Blinking slowly, Hanzo rolled up his sleeve as Jesse watched on confused. He yelped in surprise as the dragons formed, their form very thin.

"Hanzo what in the hell don't tell me-" Jesse cut himself off when Hibana looked his way.

_Yes! You are a clever human!*_ Hibana wagged its tail as Denki simply sighed.

_Our host can fill you in._  Turning to Hanzo, Denki bowed, _as we have fulfilled our bargain we will be leaving you host._

Hanzo blinked in surprise, "already?"

Hibana rubbed against Jesse's hesitant hand, _indeed master. We shall return to our home!_

The two dragons bowed to Hanzo once more, fading away and Hanzo could still make out Hibana's almost scary smile.

Jesse rubbed at the back of his head, "Hanzo I'm hopin' you can tell me what the hell I jus' saw."

Sighing, Hanzo collapsed onto the couch, feeling tired and his mind somehow feeling empty, "I am going to need wine first."

~I month later~

Hibana was nodding off, Denki having all ready gone to sleep for the day. There was little for them to do in the house. Hibana didn't mind, they liked the comfort of their home.

Both of them had stopped trying to escape long ago, they're masters cryptic message still sitting upon his desk.

_May you both stay safe in this house. I will see you both are cared for._

"You sure bout this honey? What if they aren't here anymore?"

Hibana and Denki's heads shot up in tandem, scrambling from their spots.

They reached the top of the stairs and Hibana squealed in delight at seeing Hanzo and Jesse hand in hand.

Hibana bounded down the stairs like an excited dog, nearly tripping halfway dow. Denki managed to restrain some of their enthusiasm, walking down with an attempted dignity.

_You are here! Hello former master!_

Hanzo kneeled down, offering his hand to the eager dragon.

_Why are you here former host?_  Denki felt their tail tense in a sort of anxiety.

Hanzo laughed, Jesse kneeling down beside him and joining in the dragon loving, "well I made a discovery you two might be interested in."

Hibana's tail swung excitedly, _do share!_

"It seems my grandfather was friends with your old master. Upon his death, he left this house to my grandfather to care for. However, an accident claimed my grandfathers life and he never had a chance to tell my father of it."

Hibana gasped and Denki scrambled forward _you mean-?_

Jesse grinned, nudging Denki, "means once we finally found Han's grandads will, seems you two don't haveta be alone anymore."

Denki gasped, Hibana going still and staring wide eyed _you-you two will stay?_

Hanzo smiled, "maybe not stay but we will certainly be around more. This house could use some work but it could be quite the getaway spot."

Denki yelped in surprise as Hibana bowled them over, rubbing over his brothers head, _is this not wonderful news?_

Nodding, Denki spoke clearly, _it is._  Looking towards Hanzo, Denki nodded, _you are not obligated for this you know. It is truly a generous offer you make._

Jesse spoke first, standing and pulling Hanzo with him, "Han here tells me you two were helpful in helpin' us get our acts together. Only seems fair we return the favor." He winked as Denki's whiskers quivered.

"I never did properly thank you two. If you are amendable, we would be honored to share your previous masters home."

Hibana looked towards Denki expectantly. Denki was proud in saying, _we agree to this agreement. We simply ask you not try to show us off._

Nodding, Hanzo agreed, "of course. I think that is doable."

The dragons leapt around as Jesse snaked one hand around Hanzo's waist, kissing the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with this. Hopefully those reading had fun too!  
> There might be more, lord I love Hibana and Denki. I dunno. Leave ideas for noodle misadventures.


End file.
